


Little by little

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shrinking, Shrunken Tony Strk, Tony is 6" tall, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shrinks Tony down just for the sake of sexy times at that size. 6 inches tall, to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little by little

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed but not ashamed :P

.

* * *

.

"Do we know how permanent it is?"

Tony sits over the table, his chin in his hands and his legs folded under him as though trying to hide the length of them right now. It isn't doing much, obviously, but it does make him feel just a little bit better.

"I wouldn't know." Bruce swipes a finger over the screen before him, "There's not really been anything like this as far as I can tell, and if _Loki's_ not responsible then - "

"I didn't say he wasn't responsible." Tony pipes up, glaring at the wood, "I said I'd find _out_ for you." They all look down at him for a moment then, before glancing at each other wordlessly. He hates that. Six inches he may be right now, he still understands what each kind of look means, and he fucking _hates_ pity; of any kind, "If it is, if it's not, I'll work it out. I can still work my lab like this, so hopefully we won't have to worry about it too much."

"What if you fall?"

"Yeah, I have this weird habit of watching where I'm _going_?" Clint just sticks his tongue out at that, as immature as he usually is in situations like this, but even now it seems forced. They're worried, he notices, and God doesn't that suck even more than the pity, "Look. I'll be fine. Bruce and I will work it, and if it's Loki, then he'll turn me back as soon as I _make_ him." His tone doesn't leave much room for guessing and thankfully no one asks how anyway. He's not really sure himself but it'll be _bad_. "So who's going to take me to my room, then?"

Steve smiles slightly, stepping forward before ripping the edge of an empty cardboard box off and holding it out for Tony to step on. He sits over it, holding onto the edge to make sure that he won't blow away with how fast their Captain usually walks, but by the time they get there, his hands are numb from gripping it so tight. "Here you are."

"Uh Steve?" He gestures, raising an eyebrow, "Open the door first?"

"Oh right. Of course." Once open, he's put down over the floor and JARVIS wordlessly pushes anything aside that might harm him with the cleaning nano bots that he has, "Get JARVIS to call us if you need anything."

"Yeah." He climbs over one of the bots to be flown onto the tallboy, just so he's at least around about the same height, "You got it."

Steve nods, looking around and rubbing at the back of his neck like he usually does when he's nervous, "Where's - ?"

" _Loki is currently out at the moment, Captain_ ," JARVIS lets them know, " _I assume that you will brief him when he arrives_?"

"If he comes through the front _door_ for once, sure."

Tony laughs softly, "Don't worry Steve. Once he sees me, no explanation necessary, but I've a niggling feeling that he's the idiot responsible anyway," Holding onto the bot in case he needs it to go anywhere else, he then waves, "You can go now, I'll be okay. I'll just get some rest," Making a face, he adds: " _Shrinking_ really takes it out of you, you know."

"Uh huh." Waving back slightly, Steve only nods with an indulging smile and closes the door behind him. The bot jerks as it tries to continue on with it's duties but Tony punches in a new set of codes before it can, now the perfect height to do it without having to use a microscope or just his laptop, and it stops; lifting him up to fly him toward the bed and plop him onto one of the pillows. It then settles on the bedside table, ready for him when he wakes up. He curls up under the first inch of blanket then, shutting his eyes and sighing.

Loki is _dead_ if this is all thanks to him.

.

* * *

.

 

It's weirdly warm when he wakes up finally, and as soon as he rolls over, he realizes why.

The pillow hadn't been this plump, or pale, and the skin that he's lying on gives under his weight; making him almost fall, "Well. _This_ is new."

He sits up with a yawn, coming face to face with Loki's gigantic one right now and settling over the hand that he's been picked up with, "You're back then. Good." Rubbing at his eyes, he yawns again, "Now turn me back."

"Oh I will, but how did this happen first of all?"

Huh?

Squinting up at him, Tony frowns, "Don't be a jackass, I _know_ it was you." Leaning back, Loki only holds him closer, cradling him between both hands and smiling, "Loki!"

"Alright. Alright." He drops him to land over his chest, lying down now and letting Tony scramble to his feet to walk up over his body and place his hands over his face; glaring, "But it really was _not_ me."

"Still not buying it." He almost falls when Loki chuckles under him, and actually does when he rolls, catching him at the last second, "Jesus - !" Loki's thumb brushes over the top of his head, tilting it back, "Stop it. Turn me back."

"Why so soon?" His shirt is unbuttoned, Tony can see now, and from where he is, every pore seems to shine, "Have you never been curious?"

Tony blinks, more than a little surprised, "Pardon?" He's held closer again, the smell of Loki overwhelming, and instead of that inevitable vulnerability that he'd been expecting to feel, he actually feels a little - no. He's not going there. No way, "Drop the sex act Loki, just turn me back and we can get at it however you want or - " He practically stops breathing when a kiss is suddenly pressed over his currently-tiny body, covering him almost entirely and _wow_. Okay. "Um." He squirms backward, trying to get out from under it, "Loki, did you seriously only do this just to try and - ?" He doesn't finish.

"No." Pushing his head back finally, Loki lifts him higher, his unusually-long fingernails picking at the clothes that had shrunk alongside Tony before, "But seeing you now ... I rather like it."

"We need to work on your kinks, big guy. Really." He kicks aside the nail that's very easily pulling his shirt up and over his head, "But not like this, okay? Because God, if you think you're going to be able to - " Loki laughs, ignoring his kicking and managing to strip him in no time, "Loki, I'm serious." His jeans are still half on and he presses his legs together to keep it that way, "This isn't how I'm planning on dying."

"Don't be ridiculous," Smiling down at him, Loki only tugs a little harder and his legs spread wide enough for the jeans to slide off, "Your size does not mean that I will harm you now."

"Probably not, but it's still pretty fucking _scary_ just thinking about it."

"Really," Bending over him, revealing more of his skin totally on purpose, Loki raises an eyebrow, "In _no_ other way, does this make you feel anything else?"

Oh boy. "You've been planning this haven't you. Please tell me you haven't been masturbating to the thought because - "

"Answer the question."

Giving him a look, Tony folds his arms across his chest, before looking down with a start when he realizes that his arc-reactor is still there. Stupidly, he hasn't even checked yet, but there it is. Small enough to still fit inside. Huh. "Depends."

"On what?"

Let it never be said that he's not adventurous enough, "On how much you can convince me." The world swirls as he's moved around over Loki's hand, and he stretches as sensually as he can against his skin when it does, trying not to let the butterflies in his stomach show quite so obviously.

"That," Loki murmurs, darting his tongue out quickly to make Tony's breath hitch loud enough to hear, "I can do."

.

* * *

.

 

Loki orders JARVIS to bar the doors, and to tell the others that a very important spell is underway so no one is to disturb.

Liar, liar. Tony rolls his eyes at that, sitting over the pillow now and watching as Loki strips himself, not really looking at him and obviously not bothering to use his magic for it. Well, that's what he had been assuming, at least until he feels a slight probing and a shiver-inducing wetness between his thighs, and realizes what Loki's using his magic for instead. "A little - warning next time, please?"

"Next time?" Loki asks, lowering his voice with a smirk. "If you insist."

"Shut up Loki."

Looking up and around the room, he curls himself in a little tighter, panting when Loki's magic probes at him faster; stretching him out. He sucks in breath after breath, even shaking some now and wondering just how much he could get used to with being this height. If Loki can turn him back with just a snap of a finger, then he can actually get behind the idea of this. So long as it's not permanent and can't be replicated by anyone else, that is, but yeah.

Why not?

Call him a size queen, but the butterflies have gotten a little more intense now, and he's actually looking forward to this. In - whatever messed up way that he can.

Loki doesn't strip entirely, only his shirt and a little loosening of his trousers to relax, which gives Tony an idea that he's really planning on just making Tony enjoy himself and enjoying _himself_ by watching it happen.

Those butterflies feel a lot like bats right about now.

" _Oh_ \- " The probing pushes and Tony arches over the pillow, feeling more than a little vulnerable when he bounces over the mattress, Loki having sat down now, "This is so weird."

"In a relationship with _me_ as you are, you ought to be used to that by now," Loki's nail slides over one of Tony's thighs; heat pools at the bottom of his stomach and it swoops all at the same time, "I did say that there is _so_ much I can show you."

" _Mm_." Unashamedly spreading his legs wider to give a little more access, Tony nods in a daze, "You did." He shuts his eyes at the sensation only for them to flash open with a typical gasp when Loki's tongue darts just under his balls, "God - "

Another lick and he keens, lifting his backside up by bending his legs in and pressing his head further into the pillow behind him. Loki literally scoops him up then, only to make it easier for him to reach, and continues to lick, his own eyes shutting with how therapeutic it must be; the motion and Tony's repetitive moaning.

Dipping the palm of his hand, Loki jerks until Tony's body falls a little lower, his legs curling up until the knees can press into his stomach, pushed down by the tip of Loki's nose as he licks in a little deeper now. Larger than life as he seems now, his tongue doesn't even need any talent at all to arouse Tony enough into moaning breezily and pressing his face into the skin he's lying on. _"Fuck ... "_

Loki's thumb holds him still, placed over his torso gently, and spread enough for whatever he had in plan, and aroused enough to enjoy it thoroughly, Loki bites down over the nail of his middle finger; cutting it off before pushing it into Tony - bit, by bit. 

Tony's own nails dig into his hands, and he presses his lips shut, biting the inside of them hard, and he thanks _everything_ that Loki knows exactly when to stop before it starts to hurt. He pushes it in a little further then, out, and thrusting it with an almost mesmerized expression over his face. Tony bucks himself down, cupping his own cock and stroking as he does, his skin flushing and splotching red all over.

"Wait," His breath rattles when Loki pulls his finger free, and he rolls immediately afterward, onto his hands and knees instead, "Okay, go." He doesn't even wait and just grasps his cock firmer as soon as Loki continues, bowing his head and wailing when he finally gets faster, "Oh God. I can - _ah_ \- I can get behind you on this - just this - _fuck -_ just this once."

Loki only chuckles, licking over Tony's bent back as he continues to press his finger in further.

"Fuck you can't - um. You can't _fit_ can you?" A single pause, and then the pace drives him out of his mind.

"I can tighten you afterward, if you will let me?"

Jesus Christ. Oh God. Is he _doing_ this? _Really?_

"Uhh. I - " He makes a strange hiccup of a noise when Loki's finger twists, and the rest of what he has to say comes out shakily, feeble, "... _okay_ ... " Without an answer, Loki only slicks him even more, practically soaking him, and after a few more thrusts, starts to press his forefinger in as well, " ** _Mmah_** ..." He shakes, feeling the stretch and genuinely loving it, "How much - would you be able to - "

"As much as I'd like." Oh wow. "But I will not _harm_ you. Remember that."

" _~Ye - ah~_. I know." Thinking on it though, the idea of it becomes a little too daunting and he freezes up, growing rigid. God, this is too much. "I - actually. I - I don't want to - I mean - can we - ?"

"Stop? Of course." Pulling his fingers out, Loki begins to soothe him with magic instead but Tony clamps his legs shut around them.

"No, not that! You can keep doing _that_. _Please_ keep doing that," Loki just smiles, pressing back in, "Just not the - the other thing. If you know what I mean."

"Mm." He grips Tony tighter, holding him in a fist now and letting his legs dangle as the fingers thrust inside, "If you ever wish to continue with the ' _other thing_ ', however, do tell me."

"Yeah, _duh_." He'll just need to prepare himself a little more, though, think about it a little more, until he's ready. But at least Loki isn't going to guilt him into anything or pressure him, which is more than he'd expected from the guy really, so maybe it _is_ easy to turn him back and vise versa for this. Hm.

Kink Box = Open. Adding new files now.

Thrusting in two fingers now, it really doesn't take long for Tony's arousal to find it's peak, and he spills out over Loki's hand with a wail; shaking with his fists by his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut.

He lies there then, for a moment or two, recovering as best he can, but when Loki starts to lower him down he quickly stands and shakes his head, "Wait." Gesturing. "Can _I_ ... ?"

Giving him a look of surprise, Loki doesn't react at first, so Tony does it all for him and hops off of his hand to land just where Loki's kneeling over the bed. He grips the material of his trousers, using them to climb up, and Loki unfreezes then to unbutton them for him and pull himself out. He lies back afterward, lifting Tony to stand just before him, and fuck, it's half his height now.

"You're loving this aren't you," He murmurs slowly, more to himself as he reaches out for a touch, watching closely at how Loki's face twitches with whatever spark of pleasure it gives him, "Seeing me this small." Wrapping his arms around Loki's cock then, he grips his hands together and crouches to slide down over it, standing again to mimic the movement of a regular stroke. Loki drops his head back with a sigh as Tony continues to, pressing his face in to lick as he does as well. The taste is the same, the texture, everything. It's just multiplied with how big it is compared to him right now and the thought of having this _in_ him is still daunting but even more than _intriguing_ now.

He's definitely asking for it to happen again. He'll even consider forgiving Loki for shrinking him without warning today.

After a while, however, Loki obviously grows bored with the pace that Tony's going with and holds both his cock and Tony together instead - pressing them closer and rubbing Tony enough that he moans as well.

He ends up covered _completely_ in come by the time he's done; head to toe. Immediately afterwards, he then turns back to his regular size - sticky, naked, and sitting over Loki's knees with a huge smile on his face.

"I still hate your magic." He suddenly decides to inform him right then, before dipping his head and pressing a kiss to his fetish-crazy boyfriend's lips, cutting off his complaint and defense as soon as it starts.

.


End file.
